My Immortal, traducido y analizado
by Yo123
Summary: La peor historia que jamás se ha escrito, tan mala que resulta divertida. Obviamente no lo he escrito yo, me limito a traducirlo y a añadir algunos comentarios. Ebony es una vampiresa que estudia en Hogwarts y se enamora de Draco Malfoy, que aquí es un calzonazos. Pronto se establece un triángulo amoroso entre ella, Draco y Vampiro Potter (no preguntes).
1. El Nacimiento de una Mary Sue

**Capítulos 1 y 2.**

Capítulo 1.

Nota: Colmilloz especiales (lo pillas, pork soy gófica) a mi amiga (ew no en ese sentido) [**Nadie lo había interpretado en ese sentido.]** raven, bloodytearz666 x alludarme cn la historia y la ortografía. **[No parece que necesite ayuda con la ortografía.]** Molasss! Justin ers l amr de mi depressiba vida molas tambn! **[Me pregunto si se refiere a Justino Castor.]** MCR MOLA! **[¿Era completamente necesario hacer un aparte para declarar que te gusta My Chemical Romance? ¿En serio?]**

Hola me llamo Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **[Tus padres debían de odiarte para llamarte así.]** y tengo el pelo largo y negro ébano (así es como conseguí mi nombre) **[¿Tenías ya pelo cuando eras un bebé?]** con mechas púrpuras y puntas rojas que me llega a la mitad de la espalda y gélidos ojos azules como límpidas lágrimas **[¿Cómo es posible que una persona que no sabe escribir conozca la palabra ****_límpidas_****? Me pregunto.]** y un montón de gente me dice que me parezco a Amy Lee (Nota: si no sabes quien es lárgate d aquí!). No estoy emparentada con Gerard Way pero desearía estarlo porque está súper bueno. **[No sabe escribir, tendencias al incesto… Esta chica es del Texas profundo.]** Soy una vampiresa pero mis dientes son lisos y blancos. **[¡Aah! Una Cullen!]** Tengo la piel muy blanca. También soy una bruja, y voy a una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts en Inglaterra **[¡MAL! Hogwarts está en Escocia.]** donde estoy en el séptimo año (tengo diecisiete). Soy gótica (en caso de que no lo hubieras notado)** […¡NO!...]** y llevo sobre todo negro. Me encanta Hot Topic y me compro toda mi ropa allí. Por ejemplo hoy llevaba un corsé negro con un lazo a juego alrededor y una minifalda negra de cuero, medias de red rosas y botas negras de combate. Llevaba pintalabios negro, base blanca, raya de ojos negra y sombra de ojos roja. Caminaba fuera de Hogwarts. Estaba nevando y lloviendo **[QUÉ.]** así que no había sol, lo que me hacía muy feliz. Un montón de pijos se me quedaron mirando. Les saqué el dedo corazón. **[¡Qué protagonista tan encantadora!**

— ¡Eh, Ebony! —gritó una voz. Alcé la vista. Era… ¡Draco Malfoy!

— ¿Qué pasa Draco? —pregunté.

—Nada—dijo tímidamente.

Pero entonces, oí a mis amigas llamarme y tuve que irme.


	2. Relleno sin sentido

**Este capítulo es muy corto, y no incluye más que dos tediosamente largas descripciones y una estúpida conversación entre Draco y Ebony. La autora intenta (sin conseguirlo) dejarnos con la intriga al final.**

Capítulo 2.

Nota: Colmilloz a bloodytearz666 x ayudrme cn el kpitulo. X crto pijos djad d meteros cn mi storia vale! **¿Y no te vale con dejar de escribir?**

Al día siguiente me desperté en mi habitación. Estaba nevando y lloviendo otra vez. Abrí la puerta de mi ataúd y bebí sangre de una botella que tenía. Mi ataúd era de negro ébano y dentro era de terciopelo rosa con lazo negro en los extremos. Salí de mi ataúd y me kité mi camiseta de MCR gigante que usaba como pijama. En su lugar, me puse un vestido de cuero negro, un collar con un pentagrama, botas de combate y medias de rejilla negras. Me puse cuatro pares de pendientes en mis orejas perforadas **[que van a quedar destrozadas por tanto peso, no quiero ni pensarlo]** y me puse el pelo en una especie de moño desarreglado.

Mi amiga, Willow (Nota: Raven sta ers tu!) se despertó entonces y me sonrió. Se sacudió el pelo negro hasta la cintura con mechas rosas y abrió sus ojos verde bosque. Se puso su camiseta de Marilyn Manson con una minifalda negra, medias de rejilla y botas de tacón alto. Nos pusimos maquillaje (pintalabios negro base blanca y raya de ojos negra).

— ¡OhjodidoDiosmío, te vi hablando con Draco Malfoy ayer! —dijo excitadamente.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y? —dije, sonrojándome.

— ¿Te gusta Draco? —preguntó mientras salíamos de la sala común de Slytherin y entrábamos al Gran Comedor.

— ¡Joder, pues claro que no! —grité.

— ¡Ya, claro! —exclamó. Justo entonces, Draco se me acercó.

—Hola—dijo.

—Hola—respondí flirtuosamente (sic).

—Adivina qué—dijo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Bueno, Good Charlotte va a dar un concierto en Hogsmeade—me dijo.

—Oh. Joder. Dios. ¡Mío! —grité. Me encanta GC. Son mi grupo favorito, después de MCR.

—Bueno… ¿quieres ir conmigo? —preguntó.

Jadeé.


	3. Mancillando a Good Charlotte

**Ebony y Draco van al concierto de Good Charlotte y Tara demuestra que no ha leído ninguno de los libros, ya que Draco es completamente lo contrario de lo que era en la historia de verdad. Escribir esto altera mis nervios, ya que intento respetar la pésima ortografía y gramática de Tara, pero el Word me la traduce automáticamente.**

Capítulo 3.

NOTA: DEJAD D METEROS CN LA ISTORIA PIJOS VALE! **[¿Sabes cómo hacer que los pijos dejen de meterse contigo? DEJA DE ESCRIBIR.]** d todos modos colmillos a ls gofikos x las buenas krtikas! **[¿Qué? Es posible que alguien haya escrito una buena crítica para esto? Hay gente para todo.] **COLMILLOS XA RAVEN! ah si, xcierto no me xtenecen ls letras d Good Chralotte. **[¡Demos gracias por ello! La verdad es que no sé quiénes son Good Charlotte, pero no creo que se sientan halagados por aparecer en esta historia.]**

**[Ahora viene una descripción de la ropa de Ebony para el concierto. Esta historia es 90% descripciones de ropa. ¿Hay algo más aburrido? Eso sin tener en cuenta de que se salta completamente las normas de uniforme de Hogwarts.]**

La noche del concierto me puse mis botas negras con cordones de tacón alto. Debajo de ellas estaban medias rotas de rejilla rotas. Entonces me puse un minivestido de cuero negó con toda esta cosa de corsé en la espalda y por delante. Me puse rejillas a juego en los brazos. Me alisé el pelo y me lo puse de punta. Me sentí un poco deprimida entonces, así que me corté una de las muñecas. **[Por favor, no intenten esto en casa.] **Leí un libro depresivo mientras esperaba a que dejara de sangrar **[Claro, porque cortarse las venas es algo completamente trivial. Además, los vampiros no sangran. Esta chica cada vez es más tonta.] **y escuché un poco de GC. Me pinté las uñas de negro y me puse TONELADAS de raya negra. Después me puse pintalabios negro. No me puse base porque ya era pálida de todos modos. **[¿Y te ha costado tres capítulos llegar a esa conclusión?]** Bebí algo de sangre humana, así que estaba preparada para ir al concierto.

Salí. Draco me esperaba allí delante de su coche volador.

**Me gustaría hacer un inciso en esta locura para explicar esto de los coches voladores. Arthur Weasley es, efectivamente, propietario de un coche volador. No obstante, Arthur consiguió este coche mediante el encantamiento de un vehículo ****_muggle_****. Dado el desprecio que la familia Malfoy siente hacia los ****_muggles_****, es muy poco probable que tuvieran un coche volador. Sigamos.**

Llevaba una camiseta de Simple plan (iban a tocar en el concierto, tambén), pantalones negros de skater, pintauñas negro y algo de raya (Nota: Muchos xicos guayz lo lleban vale!). **[Sí. Chicos guays ****_homosexuales_****.]**

— ¡Hola Draco! —dije con voz depresiva. **[¿Por qué? Estás con el chico que te gusta, a punto de ir al concierto de uno de tus grupos favoritos. No creo que sepas ni siquiera lo que significa esa palabra, pero como te suena a gótico la usas sin ton ni son.]**

—Hola Ebony —respondió. Entramos en su Mercedes-Benz volador **[¡Publicidad subliminal!]** (la matrícula decía 666) **[Porque Draco es demasiado guay para tener una matrícula reglamentaria.] **y volamos al lugar con el concierto. Por el camino escuchamos excitadamente a Good Charlotte y Marilyn Manson. Los dos fumamos cigarrillos y drogas. **[Qué gran ejemplo.]** Cuando llegamos allí, los dos saltamos fuera del coche. Fuimos delante del escenario y saltamos arriba y abajo mientras escuchábamos a Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." cantó Joel (no tngo los derexos de esa kancion).

—Joel está buenísimo —le dije a Draco, señalándole mientras cantaba, llenando el club con su voz magnífica. **[Claro, dile a tu novio que el cantante está bueno en vuestra primera cita. Gran idea.]**

De pronto Draco parecía triste.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mientras meneábamos la cabeza al son de la música. Entonces lo comprendí.

— ¡Eh, no pasa nada no me gusta más que TÚ! —dije.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Draco sensiblemente y me pasó el brazo por los hombros todo protector. **[Porque Draco es así. Sensible y protector.]**

—De verdad —dije—. Además ni siquiera conozco a Joel y está saliendo con la puta Hillary Duff. Odio a esa puta zorra —dije disgustadamente, pensando en su fea cara rubia.

La noche fue muy bien, y me lo pasé genial. Draco también. Tras el concierto, bebimos algo de cerveza y pedimos a Benji y Joel autógrafos y fotos con ellos. Compramos camisetas del concierto de GC. Draco y yo gateamos hasta el Mercedes-Benz, pero Draco no volvió a Hogwarts, en lugar de ello condujo el coche hacia… ¡el Bosque Prohibido! **[*le gasp!* Cada vez que aparece un personaje o escenario nuevo, no hacen falta los puntos suspensivos.]**


	4. Su cosita de chico en mi ya sabéis qué

**Muchas gracias por las buenas críticas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el mérito no es todo mío. Al final hay unos links. Estoy empezando a pensar que la autora de esta historia es un troll, nadie puede ser tan estúpido.**

Capítulo 4.

Nota: E dixo k degeis d meteros cn mi storia vale ebony se llama ENOBY **[Qué. Estúpido ser, ¿tú lees lo que escribes? Facepalm. Facepalm.] **no mary su VALE! DRACO ESTA MUYYYY ENAMORADO d ella x eso se cmporta difrente! ia se knociaan d antes vale!

— ¡DRACO! —grité. ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?

Draco no respondió, pero detuvo el coche volador y salió de él andando. **[Y murió del impacto. Adiós, Draco. Te salvas de la humillación que es formar parte de esto.] **Salí de él también, curiosamente. **[Y morí de la caída, haciendo un gran favor al mundo.]**

— ¿Qué cojones? —pregunté enfadada. **[Sí, Enoby. Sabemos que estás enfadada. Por eso dices palabrotas.]**

— ¿Ebony? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué? —espeté.

Draco se inclinó extra-cerca y miré sus ojos rojos góticos (llevaba lentillas de colores) que revelaban tanta tristeza deprimente y maldad que de repente ya no me sentía enfadada. **[¿?¿?¿? No sé qué comentar ahí… Nada de lo que pueda decir estará a la altura de esa ridiculez.]**

Y entonces… de repente justo cuando yo Draco me besó apasionadamente.** [¿Y este ****_yo _****qué hace aquí? ¿Cuándo****_ tú_**** qué? ¡Termina la frase, maldita sea!]** Draco se me subió encima y empezamos a enrollarnos entusiasmadamente contra un árbol. Me kitó el top y yo le kité la ropa. Hasta me kité el sujetador.

**Aquí llega la frase más ridícula del capítulo: una descripción del sexo entre Ebony y Draco. Propongo un juego: rellena los huecos con lo que te apetezca.**

**Entonces puso su _ en m por primera vez. **

Entonces puso su cosita **[pasta de dientes]** en mi ya-sabéis **[cepillo] **y lo hicimos por primera vez **[lavarnos los dientes]**.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —grité. Empezaba a tener un orgasmo. **[¡AAH! ¡Necesito borrar esa imagen de mi mente!]** Empezamos a besarnos por todas partes y mi pálido cuerpo se volvió todo caliente. Y entonces…

— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO CABRONES!

Era… Dumbledore! **[¿Y qué ha sido del Dumbledore tranquilo de los libros? Ya sabes, los que se supone que has leído…]**

**Nota de la Traductora: Ha habido gente que ha pedido un link al original porque no se lo creía. Desgraciadamente borraron la historia original por miedo a que redujera el coeficiente intelectual de los usuarios, pero yo la he sacado de un repost:**

** s/6829556/1/My-Immortal**

**Si os queréis echar unas risas adicionales, mirad el perfil de Tara y de la otra payasa:**

** u/999831/XXXbloodyrists666XXX - Tara.**

** u/903576/bloodytearz666 - Raven.**


	5. Dumbledore con migraña

Capítulo 5.

NA: DEJAD d mteros cn la historia! si t metes cn eya sgnifik k ers un pijo o un posr! **[O que tienes un cerebro funcional.]** La unik razón x la k Dumbledeor dijo una palabrota es xk le dolia la kbeza vale y ade+ stava nfadado cn eyos x star prazticndo sexxo! PD no boy a scrivir + asta k me den cinco vuenas criticas! **[Lo más triste de todo esto es que le escribirán buenas críticas para verla hacer el ridículo todavía más.]**

Dumbledore hizo y Draco y yo seguirlo. Seguía gritándonos enfadado. **[¿Has leído alguna vez Harry Potter? Dumbledore jamás se enfada.]**

— ¡Idiotas abdursos! —gritó. **[Pienso introducir la palabra abdursos en lugar de absurdos en mi vocabulario. Lo juro. Es épica.]**

Lágrimas de sangre empezaron a caer por mi pálido rostro. **[Hostia. Eso no es bueno. Háztelo mirar. De hecho, tiene toda la pinta de ser una enfermedad llamada hemolacria.] **Draco me consoló. **[El chico más borde de la escuela la consuela. Yo ya no sé…]** Cuano volvimos al castillo Dumbledore nos llevó con el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall que parecían muy enfadados. **[¿Por qué? ¿Leen la mente? Me acabo de dar cuenta mientras escribo esto de que en el libro Snape es un experto en leer mentes… o.O]**

— ¡Estaban practicando el sexo en el Bosque Prohibido! —gritó con una voz furiosa.

— ¿Por qué habéis hecho tal cosa, asnos mediocres? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall. **[McGonagall suele decir cosas como esa. Ha hecho una cosa bien. Anonadada me hallo… ¿Le damos un aplauso y dejamos que se vaya?]**

— ¿Cómo os atrevéis? —demandó el profesor Snape. **[¿Demandó? No es una orden.]**

Y entonces Draco gritó:

— ¡Porque la quiero! [**… Sigue borracho del concierto.]**

Todo el mundo estaba callado. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall aún parecían enfadados pero el profesor Snape dijo:

—Vale. Muy bien. Podéis subir a vuestras habitaciones. **[¿Ya está? ¿No hay represalias?**

Draco y yo subimos las escaleras mientras los profesores nos miraban.

— ¿Estás bien, Ebony? —me preguntó Draco dulcemente.

—Sí supongo —mentí. Fui al dormitorio de las chicas y me cepillé los dientes y el pelo y me cambié a un vestido negro que llegaba hasta el suelo **[Para irte a dormir. Claro que sí, campeona.] **con un lazo rojo alrededor y tacones altos negros. **[¿El vestido tenía tacones? Estas modas…] **Cuando salí… **[¿Qué, qué, qué? ¡Qué emoción! ¡Dime que es que Voldemort te estaba esperando para matarte!]**

Draco estaba de pie delante del baño. **[¡Aaah! ¡Peligro, acosador nivel Edward Cullen!] **y empezó a cantar 'Yo solo quiero vivir' de Good Charlotte. **[¿POR QUÉ? Es tan random…] **Me sentí muy honrada, aunque él no tenía que estar allí. Nos abrazamos y besamos. Después de eso, nos dimos las buenas noches y volvió de mala gana a su habitación. **[Se va a dormir con el vestido. Esta chica es simplemente retrasada.]**


	6. El Conde Chócula se avergüenza de ti

**Este es el capítulo en el que aparece Harry Potter, pero deformado por la mente enferma de Tara. Léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, que el que avisa no es traidor.**

Capítulo 6.

NA: czllaros pijos vale! PD no scirbire asta k me deis bueeeenas ciritiks!

Al día siguiente me desperté en mi ataúd. **[¿Y dónde ibas a estar si no? A propósito de ello, los vampiros en Harry Potter están muy mal vistos, la serie entera es un paralelismo con la Alemania nazi y Lupin tuvo que renunciar a su puesto cuando se supo que era un hombre lobo. ¿De verdad crees que dejarían que un vampiro campara a sus anchas por Hogwarts?]** Me puse una minifalda negra que estaba rasgada al final y un top a juego con calaveras rojas en él y botas de tacón alto que eran negras. Me puse dos pares de pendientes de calaveras, y dos cruces en las orejas. **[¿Las cruces no te queman la piel? Eres un **_**vampiro**_**.] **Me pinté el pelo con spray morado. **[… ¿Por qué?…]**

En el Gran Comedor, comí un poco de cereales Conde Chócula **[¿El conde Chócula no es ofensivo para los vampiros?] **con sangre en lugar de leche, y un vaso de sangre roja. **[Lo pillas, porque soy retrasada.] **De repente, alguien chocó conmigo. Toda la sangre me manchó el top.

— ¡Cabrón! —grité enfadada. Lamenté haberlo dicho cuando miré arriba porque estaba mirando el pálido rostro de un chico gótico con pelo negro en punta con mechas rojas en él. Llevaba tanta raya de ojos que bajaba por su cara y llevaba pintalabios negro. Ya no llevaba gafas **[¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No te atrevas con Harry!] **y ahora llevaba lentillas rojas como las de Draco. Tenía una perilla varonil en el mentón. Tenía un sexy acento inglés. **[1/ ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si todavía no ha hablado? 2/ En Harry Potter todos son ingleses.]** Era igual que Joel Madden. **[¡No compares a Joel Madden con esa cosa!]** Era tan sexy que mi cuerpo se calentó cuando lo vi como una especie de erección solo que soy una chica así que no tuve una asqueroso. **[¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica? Eso es repulsivo. Y por cierto, existe una cosa parecida a una erección en las mujeres*.]**

—Lo siento mucho —dijo con una voz tímida.

—No pasa nada. ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestioné.

—Me llamo Harry Potter, aunque la mayoría de la gente me llama Vampiro estos días —rezongó.**[¿Por qué rezongó**?]**

—Porque me encanta el sabor de la sangre humana —rió.

—Bueno, yo soy un vampiro —confesé.

— ¿De verdad? —lloriqueó**. **  
**

—Sí —rugí**. **[¿Por qué rugiste? Porque soy un león. Claro que sí, Enoby.]**

Nos sentamos a hablar durante un rato. Entonces Draco se acercó a mí y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí así que me fui con él. **[¿Es la sorpresa el Avada Kedavra?]**

*Lo que en Holanda se conoce como _natkutje_. Una traducción literal sería _vagina mojada._

**Un claro caso de uso excesivo del diccionario de sinónimos.


	7. La Marca No Tan Tenebrosa

NA: bno vale xicoz solo scrivo sto xk me dieron 5 krtiks de dios*. **[Dudo mucho que Dios se salga de su apretado horario para leer esta historia.]** Y xcierto no scrivire l prximo kpitulo asta k me dn DIES más. DJAD D INSULTR U OS DNUNCIARE! **[¿Por qué? En todo caso podrían denunciarte ellos a ti.]** Evony no es una Marie Sue vale no es perfecta ES UNA SATANITSA! Y tne problemz sta deprimida x el amor de dios! **[¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Bella Swan, de **_**Crepúsculo**_**, está constantemente deprimida y no deja de ser una Mary Sue.]**

Draco y yo estrechábamos nuestras pálidas manos con barniz de uñas negro mientras subíamos las escaleras. Llevaba kosas rojas satánicas en mis uñas con pintauñas rojo **[¿Pero no acabas de decir que llevabas las uñas pintadas de negro? Yo ya no sé...]** (NA: vs eso ez una Mary Sue xa ti?). **[Que alguien me lo explique, ¿qué tiene que ver el color de las uñas con ser una Mary ¿Sue?]** Saludé con la mano a Vampiro. Lúgubre miseria llenaba sus ojos deprimentes. **[Ja, ja. ¿Te sientes orgullosa de ti misma por saber utilizar el diccionario de sinónimos?]** Supuse que tenía celos de mí porque salía con Draco. **[Eso no tiene sentido. Será que tenía celos de Draco por salir contigo. Ah, no sé por qué me molesto. De acuerdo, sé incoherente.]** De cualquier manera, subí las escaleras excitadamente con Draco. Fuimos a su habitación y cerramos la puerta. Entonces...

Empezamos a morrearnos pasivamente **[¿Pasivamente? ¿Eres tan vaga que no puedes mostrar interés ni en eso?]** y nos quitamos la ropa mutuamente con entusiasmo. Me sobó antes de que me kitara el top. Entonces me quité el sujetador de cuero negro y él se quitó los pantalones. Fuimos a la cama y empezamos a enrollarnos desnudos y puso su cosita de chico en la mía **[o_O Una mala elección de palabras que implica que Enoby tiene pene.] **y PRACTICAMOS EL SEXO. (vs s eso stupido?) **[Sí, muchísimo.]**

— ¡Oh Draco, Draco! —grité mientras llegaba al orgasmo cuando de repente vi un tatuaje que nunca antes había visto en el brazo de Draco. **[¡La Marca Tenebrosa! ¡No es posible! ¿Por fin vamos a ver algo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter? En el sexto libro, Draco tiene una Marca Tenebrosa y debe esconderla.]** Era un corazón negro con una flecha atravesándolo. **[¡Cómo ha cambiado el estilo de Voldemort!]** En él con letras góticas sangrientas estaban las palabras... ¡Vampiro!

Estaba muy enfadada. **[NO me digas.]**

— ¡So cabrito!—grité enfadada, saltando de la cama.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Pero no lo entiendes!—rogó Draco. Pero sabía demasiado. **[¡Y ahora debes morir por lo que sabes! ¡Avada Kedavra! … ¿No...? ¡Qué pena!]**

— ¡No, jodido idiota! —grité—. ¡Seguro que tienes SIDa de todos modos! **[Y ahora tú también. Ja, ja, perra.]**

Me puse la ropa toda malhumorada y salí a grandes zancadas. Draco salió corriendo aunque estaba desnudo. Tenía un enorme ya-sabes-qué **[cepillo de dientes]** pero estaba demasiado enfadada para que me importara. Salí a zancadas y lo hice hasta que estaba en la clase de Vampiro donde estaba teniendo clase con el Profesor Snape y otra gente.

— ¡VAMPIRO POTTER, HIJO DE PUTA! —grité.

*Good = Bueno, God = Dios.


	8. Pero esto qué es

**Bueno, aquí estoy, recién llegada de Bélgica. Me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo, y mira que disfruto haciéndolo, pero esto solo es bueno en dosis moderadas o me arriesgo a perder neuronas, y es que esto se vuelve cada vez más estúpido y absurdo (¿o debería decir "abdurso"?). Básicamente, Ebony interrumpe la clase de Snape y después se echa a llorar. En fin, disfrutad de este capítulo, pero os advierto que destroza totalmente al personaje de Hermione y al final nos hace una revelación un tanto asquerosa.**

Capítulo 8.

NA: dejad de flasear vale! Si lo aces eres 1 pijo!

Todos en la clase se me quedaron mirando y entonces Draco entró en la habitación aunque estaba desnudo y empezó a suplicarle que volviera con él. **[Puajajajaja XD. Qué risa, tía Felisa.]**

— ¡Ebony, no es lo que piensas! —Draco gritó con tristeza.

Mi amiga B'loody Mary Smith me sonrió restándole importancia. Volvió su gótico pelo negro **[¿Gótico = negro? Soy gótica y no lo sabía.]** largo hasta la centuria y abrió sus carmesíes como la sangre en los que llevaba lentes de contacto. **[¿POR QUÉ todo el mundo lleva lentillas rojas en este fic? No los hace más góticos.]** Tenía una piel muy clara en la que llevaba maquillaje blanco. **Pero... si ya tiene la piel blanca... ¿POR QUÉ LLEVA MAQUILLAJE BLANCO?** Hermione

**[No. Hermione no. Destroza a cualquier otro personaje, pero Hermione no. Te lo suplico.]**

fue secuestrada cuando nació.

**[…**

**Eso es un tema muy serio.**

**No te atrevas a burlarte de eso.]**

Sus auténticos padres eran vampiros

**[…**

…

**?]**

y uno de ellos es una bruja

**[¡ASDFGHJKLÑLKJHGFDASDFGHJKLÑL KJBVGJLSKGHJLDJNFN V NKKVGOLAD,M!**

… **Vale, me tranquilizo. Aquí está lo que tengo que decir.**

**Hermione es hija de muggles y orgullosa de ello, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Convirtiéndola en hija de brujos, te cargas todo el mensaje de tolerancia. Precisamente porque Hermione es hija de ****_muggles_**** y la más inteligente de su curso, nos enseña a no despreciar a nadie por su origen.]**

pero Voldemort mató a su madre y su padre se suicidó porque estaba muy deprimido por ello. Todavía tiene pesadillas sobre ello y está muy traumatizada y deprimida. **[Pero ¿por qué? Es imposible que lo recuerde, y Hermione parecía bastante feliz hasta ahora.** También resulta que su apellido es Smith y no Granger. (Desde que se ha convertido al Satanismo está en Slytherin ahora no Griffindoor.)

**[…**

…

…

**:( :( :( :(**

**Esto es horrible, Tara acaba de destrozar a uno de los personajes más queridos de la saga. Ya solamente le falta hacer gótico a Fred Weasley.]**

— ¡Qué es lo que deseas, ridículo zopenco! —Snape humilló enfadado con su voz fría pero le ignoré. **[Respeto a Snape, por favor. El Snape verdadero te quitaría la tontería enseguida.]**

— ¡Vampiro, no puedo creer que me engañaras con Draco! —le grité. **[? ¿Pero no estabas saliendo con Draco? Querrás decir: No puedo creer que Draco me engañara contigo.]**

Todo el mundo ahogó un grito. **[¿En serio está la gente tan aburrida que se interesa tanto por esta absurda telenovela?]**

No sé por qué Ebony estaba tan enfadada conmigo. **¿Ahora el narrador es Draco? ¿Hola?]** Había salido con Vampiro (soy bi y también lo es Ebony) durante un tiempo pero después me rompió el corazón. Me dejó porque le gustaba Britney, una estúpida hija de puta pija. Éramos solo buenos amigos ahora. Había tenido problemas horribles, y ahora era gótico. (Ja ja, como que yo saldría con un pijo.)

— ¡Pero ya no salgo con Draco! —dijo Vampiro.

— ¡Sí, claro, joder! ¡Pírate, cabronazo! —grité. Corrí fuera de la habitación y hacia el Bosque Prohibido donde había perdido mi virilidad con Draco **[o_o Qué asco. ¿Cómo interpreto esto? Ebony era un hombre y al hacerlo con Draco se le cayó el pene?]** y entonces empecé a echarme a llorar.


	9. El gato que sobrevivió

Capitulo 9.

NA: dejad de flamear vale! no e leido tdos los librz! **[*gasp* ¿Eso quiere decir que has leído **_**alguno**_** de los libros?]** sto s d la peli vale asik no s mi kulpa si dumbeldor dice takos! **[Emm... sí que lo es, tú eres la que lo escribe.]** aedmas E DIXO K LE DOLIA LA CABEZA! y la razpm x la k a snap nu le kae bn harry ahora s xk s cristiano y vampiro es satanico! **[Qué.]** MCR MOLA! **[Deja de ensuciar el nombre de MCR.]**

Estaba muy triste y enfadada. No podía creer que Draco me engañara. Comencé a llorar contra el árbol en el que lo hice con Draco. **[Extraño que con la de árboles que hay, sepas cuál es.]**

Entonces de repente, un horrible hombre con ojos rojos y sin nariz y todo empezó a volar hacia mí en una escoba. No tenía nariz (básicamente como Voldemort en la película) y iba todo de negro pero era obvio que no era gótico. **[Pero si negro = gótico.]** Era... ¡Voldemort!

— ¡No! —grité con voz asustada pero entonces Voldemort gritó "Imperius!" y no podía correr. **[Es Impedimenta, no Imperius.]**

— ¡Crookshanks! —le grité. **[No, ¿por qué? ¿Primero Hermione y ahora su gato?]** Voldemort se calló (sic) de la escoba y empezó a gritar. Me sentí mal por él aunque soy sádica **[?]** así que paré.

— Ebony —gritó—. ¡Debes matar a Vampiro Potter!

Pensé en Vampiro y sus ojos sexah y su pelo negro gótico **[No sé cuántas veces he leído ya eso del pelo gótico, ¿cómo puede el pelo ser gótico? No lo entiendo.]** y como su cara se parece tanto a Joel Madden. **[Aparentemente ser gótico te cambia también la cara y te vas pareciendo a cantantes famosos.]** Recordé que Draco había dicho que no lo entendía, así que pensé, ¿y si Draco salió con Vampiro antes de que yo saliera con él y rompieron?

— ¡No, Voldemort! —le grité.

Voldemort me dio una pistola. **[¿Una pistola? ¿Y por qué no una varita? ¿Por qué escribir un fic sobre Harry Potter que no respeta ninguna de las normas de su universo?]**

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! —supliqué.

— ¡Debéis! —chilló—. ¡Si no lo hacéis, entonces mataré a vuestro bienamado Draco!** [¿A qué viene el habla medieval ahora?]**

— ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? —pregunté de manera sorprendida.

Voldemort puso cara de tío-k-retrasado-eres. **[Ola k ase.]**

— Tengo telekinesis **[¿Tienes la habilidad de mover objetos con la mente?]** —respondió cruelmente—. Y si vos no matáis a Vampiro, ¡entonces ya sabéis lo que le acontecerá a Draco! —gritó. Entonces se fue volando enfadado en su escoba.

Estaba tan asustada y enfadada que no sabía que hacer. De repente Draco entró en el bosque.

— ¡Draco! —dije—. ¡Hola!

— Hola —respondió pero su cara estaba muy triste. Llevaba maquillaje blanco y raya de ojos descuidada como una especie de pentagrama (lo pillas) entre Joel Madden y Gerard Way.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunté

— No —respondió.

— Siento haberme enfadado tanto contigo pero pensaba que me habías engañado —expulsé.

— No pasa nada —dijo todo deprimido y volvimos a Hogwarts juntos liándonos. **[¿Y de repente no importa lo que ha dicho Voldemort? ¿Y cómo podéis andar liándolos? Sería desastroso.]**


	10. Cantáis peor que Tamara la Mala

**Capítulo 10.**

NA: bale ya marikas omosexuales si no no os gusta mi istoria iros a la mierrda! pd rezulta k b'loody mary no s muggle despeus d todo i eya i vampiro sn malbados y x eso se kambiaron d casas bale! **[?]**

Estaba muy asustada de Vlodemort todo el día. Incluso estaba triste fui a los ensayos con mi banda de metal gótica Bloody Gothic Rose 666. **[Qué nombre tan original.]** Soy la solista y toco la guitarra. **[Cómo no.]** La gente dice que sonamos como una mezcla entre GC, Slipknot y MCR. **[¿Quién dice eso? ¿Los sordos? ¿La gente que nunca ha oído a GC, Slipknot o MCR?]** Las otras personas en la banda son B'loody Mary, Vampiro, Draco, Ron **[Nonononono por favor. No arruines a Ron para mí.]** (aunque lo llamamos Diabolo ahora. Tiene el pelo negro ahora con mechas azules en él.) y Hargrid. Solo que ahora Draco y Vampiro estaban deprimidos así que no iban a venir y escribimos canciones en su lugar. Sabía que Draco estaba probablemente cortándose las venas (no moriría porque era un vampiro también y la única manera de matar a un vampiro es con una c-r-u-z (no pienso escribir eso) **[A pesar de que te pones pendientes con forma de cruz en las orejas.]** o un filete* **[ñam ñam]**) y Vampiro estaba probablemente viendo una película deprimente como La Novia Cadáver. **[Si Tara hubiera visto **_**La Novia Cadáver **_**durante al menos cinco minutos, sabría que no es una película deprimente; de hecho, es muy alegre, y en ella el mundo de los muertos es más alegre y optimista que el de los vivos, lo mismo que Beetlejuice, **_**Pesadilla antes de Navidad **_**o **_**Frankenweenie**_**. Eso es lo que me fastidia de los posers góticos, se creen góticos solo por gustarles Tim Burton. En realidad, solo porque esta película tenga una temática "gótica", no significa que sea deprimente. /rant over]** Me puse una camisa de cuero negro que dejaba al descubierto mis tetas y una minúscula minifalda a juego que decía Simple Plan en el culo. **[Porque no podíamos vivir sin saber lo que Enoby llevaba puesto.]** Puedes pensar que soy una guarra pero realmente no lo soy. **[Bueno, querida, tu verás, pero solo te engañas a ti misma. Admitir un problema es el primer paso para superarlo.]**

Estábamos cantando un cover de 'Helena' **[Mi amiga se llama Helena. No quiero que su nombre esté en esta cosa. :(]** y al final de la canción me feché a llorar de repente.

— ¡Ebony! ¿Estás bien? —B'loody Mary preguntó con voz concertada**.

— ¿Tú que coño crees? —pregunté enfadada. **[¿Por qué Hermione aguanta las tonterías de Enoby? Si fuera Hermione de verdad y no este fantoche unidimensional, ya le habría sacado la tontería.]** Y entonces dije—: Bueno, Voldemort vino y el muy cabrón me dijo que matara al puto Harry! Pero no quiero matarle, porque, es muy majo, aunque saliera con Draco. **[Porque, si no fuera majo, no tendrías ningún reparo en matarlo. ¡Mira si es buena persona!]** ¡Pero si no mato a Harry, entonces Voldemort, matará al puto Draco!—me eché a llorar. **[¿Otra vez? ¿No estabas llorando ya hace dos párrafos?]**

De repente Draco saltó de detrás de la pared. **[Vaya, resulta que Draco no estaba cortándose las venas, sino escondido detrás de la pared, espiando al grupo a la espera de que Enoby dijera algo.]**

— ¡Por qué coño no me lo habías dicho! —gritó —. ¡Cómo has podido... jodida zorra poser muggle! (vs s eso salirse del personaje?) **[… No. No lo es. Estoy asombrada. Por una vez, Draco es como debería ser: borde, racista, irrespetuoso... Pero sé que no durará.]**

Empecé a llorar y llorar. Draco empezó a llorar también muy sensible. **[¿No dije que no duraría? Este Draco tiene más pluma que Falete en Carnaval.]** Entonces salió llorando.

Practicamos durante una hora más. ¡Entonces de repente Dumbeldore entró enfadado! Sus ojos estaban todo furiosos y supe que esta vez no era porque le dolía la cabeza.

— ¡Qué has hecho! —empezó a gritar sabiamente (vs eso s basicamente nu decir palabrotas y sta vz staba nfadado d vrdad y vereis x k) —. Ebony Draco ha sido encontrado en su habitación. Se ha suicidado cortándose las venas. **[Aunque acabas de decir que no es posible.**

*Stick = estaca. Steak = filete.

**¿Creo que intentaba decir "consternada"? ¿No sé?


	11. WTF

Capítulo 11.

NA: e dixo k vale d flamear so pijoz! mirad si ste kpitulo s srupido!1111 trata cn porblemas mu srios! sp vd x bosotros mismos si s stupido xcerto grafiaz a ma amiga raven x alludarm!

— ¡No! —grité. ¡Estaba horrorificada! B'loody Mary intentó consolarme pero la mandé a la mierda **[¿Cómo puede aguantar Hermione tus tonterías? Si yo fuera ella ya te habría pegado un sopapo.] **y corrí a mi habitación llorándome a mí misma. **[?]** Dumbledore me persiguió gritando pero tuvo que parar cuando entré en mi habitación porque así parecería un pervertido. **[Es su maldita escuela. Puede hacer lo que quiera en ella.]**

De todos modos, empecé a llorar lágrimas de sangre **[¿Todavía no le has dicho eso a tu médico?]** y después me corté las venas. Me mancharon toda la ropa así que me la quité y salté en la bañera enfadada mientras ponía una canción de Linkin Park a todo volumen. **[Lo que faltaba. Ahora se vuelve emo con Linkin Park. CRAWWWWLINNNNG IN MYY SKINNN THIS WOOOUNDS THEYYY WILLLLL NOT HEEEAAAAALL]** Cogí un filete y casi me lo clavé en el corazón para suicidarme. ¡Estaba tan jodidamente deprimida! Salí de la bañera y me puse un vestido negro de corte bajo con lazo alrededor arenosamente*. Me puse zapatos de tacón nnegros con cosas metálicas rosas en los extremos y seis pares de pendientes de calaveras. Joder, no podía creerlo. Entonces miré por la ventana y grité... ¡Snap estaba espiándome y estaba grabando una cinta de vídeo de mi! ¡Y Loopin se estaba masticando! **[¿El qué? ¿Está comiendo? ¿La cámara? ¿El filete de antes? ¿O es que se estaba masturbando?]** ¡Estaban sentados en sus escobas!

— ¡EH, JODIDOS PERVERTIDOS, DEJAD DE MIRARME DESNUDA! ¡SOIS PEDERASTAS O QUÉ! **[No, simplemente Enoby es tan Mary Sue que todo gira a su alrededor y todos los hombres se sienten atraídos a ella.]** —grité cubriéndome con una toalla negra con una foto de Marilyn Manson en ella. **[¡OMG! ¿Dónde hacen esas toallas personalizadas? ¡Quiero una de Freddie Mercury! ¡O de Kurt Cobain!]** De repente Vampiro entró.

— ¡Abra Kedavra! —gritó a Snape y Loopin apuntando su útero**. **[:D ¡Harry está embarazado! ¡Qué gran noticia!** Saqué mi pistola y disparé a Snape y Loopin un trillón de veces y los dos empezaron a gritar y la cámara se rompió. De repente, Dumblydore entró corriendo.

— Enoby, ha sido revelado que alguien ha... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó mirando a Snape y Loopin y entonces sacudió la mano y de repente...

Hargrid corrió afuera en su escoba y dijo todo el mundo tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué sabes, Hargrid? ¡Solo eres un pequeño estudiante de Hogwarts! **[No.]**

— ¡PUEDE QUE SEA UN ESTUDIANTE DE HOGWARTS...** [:-C ¡QUE NO!]** —Hargrid se detuvo enfadado — PERO TAMBIÉN SOY SATÁNICO!

— Esto no puede ser —dijo Snape con una voz crispada mientras la sangre corría por su mano donde la varita de Dumblydore le había disparado.** [¿Cómo puede seguir vivo?]** Debe de haber otros factores.

— ¡TÚ NO TIENES NINGUNO! —grité enfadada. **[?]**

Looping alzó la cámara triunfelefantemente. **[Y barritó.]**

— ¡Puede que la ente esté esté estropeada pero la cinta sigue ahí!

Me sentí débil, más de lo normal como lo que se siente cuando no bebes suficiente sangre. **[Lo siento, pero creo que nunca he experimentado esa sensación.]**

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Loopin dijo enfadado mientras se frotaba sus sucias manos en su copa***.

Y entonces oí las palabras que había oído antes pero no de él. No sabía si sentirme sorprendida y feliz o morderle y beber su sangre porque me sentía débil.

—PORQUE...PORQUE... **[¿Porque la quieres?] **—Hagrid dijo y se paró en el aire dramítacamente, sacudiendo la varita en el oire. Entonces pasó volando cantando la sintonía de una versión gótica de una canción de 50 Cent. **[… ._.]**

— ¿Porque eres gófico? —Snap preguntó con una vocecita asustada porque tenía meido de que eso significara que estaba conectado con Satán.

— ¡Porque LA QUIERO!

* Sad = triste. Sand = arena.

** Wand = varita. Womb = útero.

*** [En el original pone clook, y juro que no sé si quiere decir cock o cloak. Lo interpreto como cloack.


	12. San Mango

**Este capítulo es larguísimo (para lo que suele escribir Tara), así que ¡DOBLE DE RISAS!**

Capítulo 12.

NA: dejad de f,amar **[¿Qué demonios es eso? Puede que dejr de f,amar si supiera lo que es.]** vale hargrid es un pederasta **[Pero si es un pequeño estudiante de Hogwarts, ¿cómo va a ser un pederasta?]** tmbn muxa gnte n ls kolegioz amerikanos sn asi keria tratar esee tema! **[Bueno, no soy americana, pero en mi instituto también había un profesor que decían que era pederasta. En mitad de clase se puso a oler a una chica y dijo: "Mmmm, huele a melocotón". Y en el instituto de un amigo el jefe de estudios se llevaba a los niños a su despacho y estos n volvían a ser los mismos.]** Cmo sabeis k snap nu s kristiano **[… ¿Sentido común?]** ad+ hargrid nu sta enamorado d vrdad d ebony **[Ya, no creo que sea posible enamorarse de esa chica.]** ese era sedric vale!

Estaba a punto de cortarme las venas otra vez con el cuchillo de plata que Drago me había dado** [¿Quién demonios es Drago? ¿El perro de Draco? ¿Y cuándo demonios ha pasado eso?]** en caso de que algo le pasara. Me dijo que lo usara valientemente contra un enemigo pero sabía que debíamos irnos juntos.

— ¡NO! —PENSABA QUE ERA HAIRgrid **[OMG. Mejor falta de ortografía hasta ahora.]** pero era Vampiro. Empezó a gritar —. ¡OMFG! ¡NOOOOO! ¡ME DUELE LA CICATRIZ! —y entonces... ¡sus ojos se pusieron en blanco! Solo se le veía el blanco rojo. **[Eh, ¿eso no es un oxímoron?]**

Me detuve.

— ¿Cómo lo as sabido? **[… ¿Saber qué? ¿Que la cicatriz le duele? A lo mejor porque es su puñetera cicatriz y le duele. ¿Se puede ser más tonta?]**

— ¡Lo he visto! ¡Y mi cicatriz se ha vuelto a transformar en el rayo! **[¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¿Lleva un espejito? De hecho, probablemente lo lleve. Es muy gay.]**

— ¡NO! —me acerqué corriendo —. ¡Pensaba que ya no tenías una cicatriz! —grité.

— La tengo pero Diabolo lo cambió a un pentagrama para mí y siempre lo tapo con maquillaje —respondió —. ¡De todos modos me duele la cicatriz y se ha vuelto a convertir en el rayo! ¡Sálvame! entonces tuve una visión de lo que le estaba pasando a Draco... Volfemort lo tiene en cautiverio! **[Esto es más gracioso en inglés porque utiliza la palabra 'bondage' en lugar de la menos ambigua 'hostage', lo que me hace pensar en lo que Voldemort estará haciendo con Draco ahora mismo.]**

De todos modos estaba en la enfermería de la escuela ahora recuperándome de mis venas cortadas. **[¿Quéquéqué? ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? Ibas a cortarte las venas pero no lo has hecho porque Harry ha entrado gritando. Jaja. Lo siento, pero me estoy imaginando a Harry gritando con voz de pito mientras corre en círculos.]** Snap y Loopin y HAHRID **[Cuántos hermanos tiene Hagrid.]** estaban allí también. Iban a ir a San Mango **[¡El hospital de la fruta!** después de recuperarse **[¿Por qué tiene que recuperarse Hagrid? **_**Bueno... puede que le haya empujado por las escaleras.**_** Ebony, no puedes hacerle eso a la gente. **_**¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ***_**saca un filete*]** porque eran pedófilos y no se puede tener a esos jodidos pervertidos enseñando en una escuela con un montón de tías buenas. Dumbledore había estreñido la cideocámera que tomaron d mi desnuda. Les saqué el dedo de enmedio. **[When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble, give a finger, and this'll help things turn out for the best...]**

De todos modos Hargrid se corrió a mi camilla **[Qué asco.]** con un ramo de rosas rosas. **[Ya verás como no le gustan a esta ingrata.]**

— Ebony, tengo ke decirte aglo —dijo cn una voz muy seria, dándome las rosas.

— Pírate —le dije —. Sabes que odio el color rosa de todos modos, **(a pesar de que tu ataúd y la mitad de la ropa que llevas es rosa,)** y no me gustan los pijos jodidos como tú —espeté. Hargrid había sido borde conmigo antes por ser góttika. **[¿No dijo antes que te amaba? ¿O ese era CEDRIC?]**

— No Enoby —dice Hargrid —. Esas no son rosas. **[No, es un oso pardo.]**

— ¿Qué, son góficas también pijo poser? —pregunté porque estaba enfadada con él por haberme traído rosas rosas. **[SÍ. LO SÉ.]**

— ¡Te salvé la vida! —Gritó enfadado. —No hiciste repliqué —Me salvaste de hacer un video p- a lo Paris Hilton hecho de tu escena de la ducha **[¿La escena de la ducha de Hagrid? Pero qué asco.]** y ser vista por Snap y Loopin— Que se MASTABABAN (vs eso sta mal scrito) **[Eh... sí. Siento ganas de enlazar a uno de esos carteles con Homer quemando los Chococrispis que pone debajo: Epic Fail, para algunas cosas no hay excusa. Qué demonios, aquí está. .es/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/epic_ ]** con eso añadió silenciosamente.

— ¡Lo que sea! —grité enfafada.

Apuntó con su varita las rosas rosas.

—Estas no son rosas —De repente las miró con una mirada malvada en sus ojos y murmuró ¡Bueno si querías Honestidad eso es todo lo que teníAS QUE DECIR! . **[Wat.]**

—Eso no es un hechizo es una canción de MCR —le corregí sabiamente. **[¿Sabiamente? Crabbe y Goyle son más sabios que tú.]**

—Lo sé, solo estaba calentando mis cuerdas vocales **[Lo entiendo. Antes de hablar, yo siempre canto Bohemian Rapsody para calentar mis cuerdas vocales. Mimimimi... I see little silouetho of a man scaramouche scaramouche will you do the fandango...] **—Entonces gritó—. ¡Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio (xa todos vsotros guays fans goficos de mcr x ahi, ahi sta 1 homenaje! specialmente para raven te quiero chica!)imo noto okayo!

Y entonces las rosas se transformaron en una enorme llama negra flotando en mitad del aire. Y era negro. **[¿Pero era negro también?]** Ahora sabía que no era un pijo.

— Vale, te creo, ahora, ¿dónde cojones está Drako?

Hairgrid puso los ojos en blanc. Miré las bolas de fuego pero no beía nada.

—Berás, Enobby— Dumblydore dijo **[¿De dónde ha salido este?]**, mirándonos a los dos mirando la llama—. Xa ver lo k sta n las llamas (JAJA LLAMAS LO PILLAIS) debs ncntrart a ti mismo 1ero, bale?

— ¡ME HE ENCONTRADO A MÍ MISMO VALE VIEJO MALVADO!— Hargrid gritó. DUMBLydore parecía sorprndido. Supongo que no le dolía la cabeza o habría respondido algo.

Hairgrid volvió a su cama.

— ¡Ers 1 mntiroso, prof dumbledoree!

De todos modos cuando mejoré subí las escaleras y me puse un minivestido negro que estaba rasgado en los extremos con un lazo en él. **[Lalala me da igual.]** Había cosas de corset delante. **[Lalala me da igual.]** Entonces me puse medias de rejilla negras y botas negras de tacón alto con fotos de Billie Joe Armstrong en ellas. **[Esto me recuerda a una chica de mi clase que me peta el whatsapp con fotos de Billie Joe. Por lo demás, me da igual.]** Me puse el pelo suelto alrededor de mí para parecerme a Samara de the Ring (si no sabes quién ez ers 1 pijo asik largate!) y me puse pintalabios rojo sangre, eyeliner negro y gloss negro. **[… ¿Por qué demonios te pones gloss negro encima de pintalabios rojo?]**

—Estás kawai, chica —dijo B'loody Mary con tristeza. **[Dejad de decir cumplidos con tristeza.]** —Colmillos (lo pillas) **[Deja de hablar con el perro de Hagrid.]** tú también—dije con tristeza también, pero todavía estaba enfadada. Me corté las dos muñecas sintiéndome totalmente deprimida y chupé toda la sangre. Lloré de nuevo en mi baño y puse las cortinas para que Snap y Loopin no pudieran espiarme esta vez. Me fui a unas clases. Vampiro estaba en el Pelo de Criaturas Mágicas de Magia. **[¿Cómo se habrá enredado en eso? (HAHA ENREDADO LO PILLAS.)]** Parecía muy deprimido porque Draco había desaparecido y había estado enamorado de Draco. Estaba chupándole sangre a un Hufflepuff. **[Me encanta lo casual que es con el tema. Como, 'hoy, un Hufflepuff murió, pero para mí era Martes'.]**

—Hola—dijo de manera deprimida. —Hola de vuelta—dije de manera ugualmente dicha.

Nos miramos durante un tiempo. Harry tenía bonitos ojos rojos góticos igual que los de Draco. Entonces... saltamos uno encima del otro y empezamos a follarnos.

—¡PARAD AHORA SIMPLES CACHONDOS! —gritó la Profesora McGoggle que nos miraba y también lo hacían todos los demás.

— ¡Vampiro cabrón! —dije abofeteándole—. Deja de intentar follarme. ¡Sabes que quería a Draco! —grité y después salí corriendo enfadada.

Justo entonces empezó a gritar.

— ¡OMFG! ¡NOOOOO! ¡LA CICATRIZ ME DUELE! —y entonces... sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Solo se le veía el blanco rojo. **[Deja vu.]**

Me detuve.

— ¿Cómo lo as sabido?

— ¡Lo he visto! ¡Y mi cicatriz se ha vuelto a transformar en el rayo!

— ¡NO! —me acerqué corriendo —. ¡Pensaba que ya no tenías una cicatriz! —grité.

— La tengo pero Diabolo lo cambió a un pentagrama para mí y siempre lo tapo con maquillaje —respondió —. ¡De todos modos me duele la cicatriz y se ha vuelto a convertir en el rayo! ¡Sálvame! entonces tuve una visión de lo que le estaba pasando a Draco... Volfemort lo tiene en cautiverio!

COLMILLOZ ESPECIALES A RAVEM MI ERMANA D SANGRE GOTICA WTF TIENES K SCRIVIR STO!11111111

EY RAVEN SABES DONDE ESTA MI JERSEY


	13. Chan Chan Chan

Capítulo 13.

NA: raven colmilloz x alludarme otra ves lo siento x aver cojido tu postr d gerard pero ese tio es un puto sexbom! **[Emmmmm, Raven, si está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo con ese póster, no quieres que te lo devuelva. Hazme caso.]** PIJOZ DEJAD D MTEROS CNMIGO! **[¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? Bueno, mejor pensado, olvídalo. Si piensa que Crookshanks es un conjuro, no creo que sepa lo que es por favor.]**

Vampiro y yo corrimos por las escaleras buscando a Dumbledore. Estábamos muy asustados.

— ¡Dumbledore Dumblydore! **—**ambos gritamos. Dumbledore llegó allí.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis, snobs despreciables? —preguntó enfadado.

— ¡Volsemort tiene a Draco! —gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Se rió con voz malvada.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Necesitamos salvar a Draco! —suplicamos.

—No —dijo malvadamente—. No me importa una mierda lo que Voldemort le haga a Draco. no después de lo mal que se ha comportado en la escuela especialmente CONTIGO Ebony —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño mirándome—. Además nunca me cayó muy bien de todos modos—entonces se marchó andando. Vampiro empezó a llorar. — ¡Mi Draco! —gimió. (NA: no pnsais k los xicos gays stan buenisimos!)

**[NA: NO.]**

— ¡No pasa nada! —traté de decirle pero eso no le detuvo. Comenzó a llorar lágrimas de sangre. Entonces tuvo una lluvia de ideas. —¡He tenido una idea! —exclamó.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Ya verás —dijo. Sacó su varita e hizo un conjuro. Entonces... ¡de repente estábamos en el escondite de Voldemprt!

Corrimos con las varitas extendidas mientras oíamos una voz canturreando suavemente: Allah Kedavra!. **[Sin comentarios.]** Era... ¡Voldemort!


	14. No quiero vivir en este planeta

Capítulo 14.

NA: iros a la meerda pjosss vale! Raven colmilloz x alludarme otra bez. lo snto x no podr subir + xo stava derpmida i tube k ir al ospital xk m korte las benas. **[Pero... ¿quién demonios pone eso en internet? ¿Lo hace para ser más gótica? Es como 'siento no haberte llamado, es que metí los dedos en un enchufe'.** PD nu subo + asta k dios m de 10 kriticcas!

AVISO: ALGO D STE KAPITULO EXTREMADAMENTE TERROFÍRRICO. EXCRECIÖN DEL LEKTOR AVISDA.

Corrimos a donde Volcemort estaba. Resultó que Voldemort no estaba allí. **[Pues meunda predida d tmpo (=menuda pérdida de tiempo).]** En su lugar estaba el gordo que mató a Cedric. **[Vale, iba a decir que Voldemort mató a Cedric, pero acabo de recordar que en realidad fue Colagusano.] **Draco estaba allí llorando lágrimas de sangre. **[¿Exactamente qué hace la señora Pomfrey en esto? ¿No tiene ninguna medicina para esas lágrimas de salgre.** Colaserpiente le estaba torturando. Vampiro y y corrimos delante de Colaserpiente.

— ¡Salid de mi vista despreciables pijos! —gritó cuando empezábamos a dispararle con la pistola que Entonces me miró y cayó con ojos enamorados. **[No, no falta un trozo. Lo he comprobado.]**

—.—dijo. **["Punto", dijo.]** (n esto tiene dieciseis años asik no s pederasta vale)

— ¿Eh? —pregunté.

— Enoby te amo ¿te acostarás conmigo? —añadió Colaserpiente. Me eché a reír cruelmente. —¿Qué cojones? Torturas a mi novio y después esperas que te folle? Dios, estás jodidísimo jodido bastardo —dije enfadada. Entonces le apuñalé en el corazón. Sangre bertió de él como una fuente.

— ¡Nooooooooooooo! —gritó. Empezó a gritar y correr en círculos. **[XD Me lo estoy imaginando con un surtidor de sangre mientras corre.]** Entonces se cayó y murió. Romí a llorar con tristeza. **[1. Gracias por aclarar que llorabas con tristeza. Pensaba que llorabas alegremente. 2. ¡Está torturando a tu novio! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?]**

— ¿Colaserpiente qué estáis haciendo? —llamó Voldemort. Entonces... ¡empezó a correrse! Podíamos oír sus tacones chasqueando a nosotros. **[¡Oh! ¡Voldemort travesti! DO NOT WANT.]** Así que nos montamos en las escobas y volamos a Hogwarts. Fuimos a mi habitación. Vampiro se fue. Allí empecé a llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —preguntó Draco quitándose la ropa para que pudiésemos follar. Tenía un sex-pack (lo pillas pork es muy sexah) **[#BadumTss Jajaja NO.]** y un enorme ya-sabes-qué y todo. **[¿Voldemort?]**

— ¡Es tan injusto! —graté. —Por qué no puedo tan solo ser fea o normalita como todas los otras xicas y pijas aquí excepto B'loody Mary, porque ella no es fea ni nada.

— ¿Por qué querrías ser fea? No me gustan las pijas de todos modos. Son unas zorras.

— ¡Sí pero todo el mundo esta enamorado de mí! Como Snape y Loopin me grabaron desnuda. Hargrid dice que está enamorado de mí. ¡A Vampiro le gusto y ahora incluso Colaserpiente está enamorado de mí! ¡Tan solo quiero estar contigo vale Draco! ¿Por qué no podía Satán haberme hecho menos hermosa? —grité enfadada. (an" no os preocupieis enoby no es una snob ni nafa pero muxa gnte le a dicho k es guapa) — ¡Soy buena en demasiadas cosas! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE SER NORMAL? ¡ES UNA PUTA MALDICIÓN!—grité y entonces eché a correr.


	15. Así no es como funciona la biología

**En el capítulo anterior, dejamos a Enoby lamentándose por ser tan guapa, posiblemente en un intento fallido de la autora de demostrarnos que no es todo de color de rosa en la vida de nuestra Mary Sue, o, si mi hipótesis de que es un troll es cierta, suscitar el odio de los lectores.**

Capítulo 15.

NA: dejd d kriticar vale! **[NO.]** xcierto apestais d aora n adlant cda bez k algien m scriva algo malo m krtare lah benas! **[Bueno, ya está bien. Cada vez que amenaces con cortarte las venas con cuchillos de juguete yo me las cortaré con la cuerda del violín que se me ha roto. Es posible si tienes mucha paciencia.] **colmilloz a raven x alludar!

— ¡Ebony Ebony! **¡Enoby Enoby!**—gritó Draco con tristeza —. ¡No, por favor, vuelve!

Pero estaba demasiado enfadada. **¿Cómo? ¿Que ahora estás enfadada con Draco? Pensaba que estabas enfadada con Satán por hacerte maravillosa o algo.**

—¡ Lo que sea! ¡Ahora puedes ir i akostarte con Vampiro! —grité. Entré a mi habitación con pasos fuertes y cerré la puerta negra con mi llave rojo sangre. **Claro. Porque Hogwarts permite tener una puerta negra y cerrarla con una llave rojo sangre. Ni siquiera deberías tener una habitación para ti sola, porque no eres prefecta. (Si ahora resulta que lo es, me pego un tiro.)** Tenía una foto de Marilyn Manson. Estaba muy sexy de una manera que me recordaba a Draco y Vampiro. **¿Estamos hablando del mismo Marilyn Manson?** Empecé a llorar y sollozar. Cogí una cuchilla y empecé a cortarme las venas. **Ugh. *empieza a dar resina al arco del violín* Algún día te cortaré las venas de verdad para que sepas las burradas que dices. No me divierte.** Bebí la sangre toda deprimida. Entonces miré mi reloj negro de GC **Pero, en serio, ¿dónde se compra todo este merchandising?** y me di cuenta de que era hora de ir a clase de Biología. **… ¿Biología?**

Me puse un vestido corto gótico rasgado que decía Anarquía en la parte de delante con letras rojo sangre y estaba todo rasgado y un cinturón de pinchos. Debajo de ello me puse medias de rejilla negras rasgadas y botas que decían Joel alrededor con letras rojo sangre. Me puse el cabello negro ébano por fuera. De cualquier modo bajé las escaleras sintiéndome muy triste y deprimida como de costumbre. Hice algo de trabajo abanzado de Biología. **¡Pero si no tendrás ni el título de la primaria!** Estaba convirtiendo un pentagrama sangriento en una guitarra negra. **… Eso es Transformaciones.** ¡De repente la guitarra se transformó en Draco!

— ¡Enoby te amo! —gritó con tristeza —. On me importa lo que estos jodidos pijos y poser piensen. Eres la chica más guapa del mundo. Antes de conocerte tenía ganas de suicidarme todo el tiempo. Ahora solo quiero estar contigo. ¡Te quiero mucho!—Entonces... ¡empezó a cantar "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (lo consideramos nuestra canción porque nos enamoramos cuando Joel estaba cantando) **¡Eso pasó en el capítulo 3! ¡Está siendo coherente! ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Tara?** justo delante de toda la clase! Su voz era increíble y gótica y sexxy como un cruce entre Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre y Marilyn Manson (AN: no kreeis k esos tios stan buenisimos. **¿Otra vez? ¿Marilyn Manson? ¿En serio? Cuando era pequeña ni siquiera sabía si era humano.** si no sbs kiens sn lrgat d aki!).

—OMFG—dije una vez que hubo terminado. Algunos jodidos pijos se nos quedaron mirando pero me limité a sacarles los dedos corazón (que estaban cubiertos de pintauñas negro **(porque es muy importante saberlo)** y estaban entrelazados con los de Draco ahora) **¿Cómo puede levantar el dedo entonces?**—. ¡Te quiero! —dije y entonces empezamos a besarnos como Hilary Duff (komo odio a esa zorra) y CMM en Una Cenicienta Moderna. Entonces nos fuimos de la mano. Loopin nos gritó pero paró pork todo el mundo aplaudía por lo sexys que estábamos juntos. Entonces vi un póster que decía que MCR daría un concierto en Hogsmeade justo entonces. Nos miramos sorprendidos y entonces fuimos juntos.


	16. OMFG compras

Capítulo 16.

NA: sabeis k! cayaros vale! provdme k un sois pijz! **¿Por qué tendría que demostrarte nada? Tú eres la pija y la poser aquí. De hecho, podías ser un troll rechoncho de 45 años por lo que sé.** raven apstas puta zorra deguelbeme mi pto jreesy **Un momento. ¿Es el jersey del capítulo 12? Esto parece la prueba de que esta chica solo está trolleando. Pero, si no es así, creo que Tara debería dejar de masturbarse con los posters de Raven primero.** se suopne k tenes k acer sto! Ravven wtf zorra tenes k acerlo xcierto colmilloz a britney5655 x eseñarme japons! **¡Oh no! ¡Otro idioma que masacrar!**

Corrimos felizmente a Hogsmede. **¿Felizmente? ¡No puede ser!** Allí vimos el escenario en el que GC había tocado. Corrimos felizmente. Tú ahora tienes MCR estaban allí tocando 'Helena'. **¡Eh, mi amiga se llama Helena! ¡No quiero ver su nombre en esta bazofia!** ¡Estaba tan jodidamente feliz! **:O** Gerard estaba todavía más sexy qe en las fotos. Incluso Draco lo pensaba, podía ver que tenía una erección **?** pero no importaba porque sabía que éramos los únicos para cadauno. **Aunque le puso los cuernos con Vampiro.** Llevaba puesto un minivestido de cuero negro y botas de cuero negro de platino con medias de rejilla rasgadas rojas. Draco llevaba puesta una camiseta negra ancha de MCR y pantalones negros anchos. De cualquier modo, empezamos a menear la cabeza al ritmo de Helena. Nos morreamos. **¡Hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo es una mala idea!** Corrimos delante de la banda para lanzarnos al público. De repente, Gerard se quitó la máscara. Así lo hicieron los demás. Jadeamos. No eran ellos para nada. Eran.,... ¡Volsemort y los Camellos de la Muerte! **¡Y lo habría logrado de no ser por esos muchachos entrometidos y su estúpido perro!**

— ¡K cojones Draco un pienso ir a un concierto cntgo! —grité enfadada —. ¿No después de lo que me pasó la última vez? Incluso si s MCR i ia saves cuanto me gustn. **¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Es que Hermione (perdón, Bl'oody Mary) le ha dado su giratiempo?**

— Qué porque nosotros... ya sabes... —balbuceó inkmdo porque a los tíos no les gusta hablar d ya sabes qué. **Sí, los chicos odian hablar de sexo y son todos góficos bisexuales.**

— ¡Sí porque nosotros ya sabes! — graté con voz enfadada.

— No lo haremos otra vez —prometió Draco—. Esta vez, iremos con ESCOLTA.

— OMFG wtf/ ¿Te has unido al rebaño? —pregunté—. ¿Así que supongo qe eres un pijo o una Christina o qué ahora? **¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver?**

—NO—murmuró en voz alta. **Wow. Me encantaría saber murmurar en voz alta.**

— ¿T stás volviendo un pijo o qué? —disparé enfadada. **En serio, esto es ridículo. ¿A quién le importa que sea un pijo? Ni que estuviera 24 horas al día en plan "¡Compras!".**

— ¡Enoby! ¡No es así! ¡Xfa ven conmigo! —se puso de rodillas y empezó a cantar 'Da world is black' de GC para mí. **Hehe. Me río porque ahora mismo mientras escribo esto estoy viendo Eurovisión. ¿Verdad que el representante de Islandia se parece a Malfoy?**

Estaba aplanada porque ni siquiera es un single, ¡se había aprendido la l3tr4 solo para mí! **O simplemente, ya se sabía la canción y piensa que su vida es un musical. Si My Immortal fuera un musical, sería **_**Les Misérables**_** (jeje, lo pillas, porque siempre se sienten miserables). Aunque técnicamente **_**Les Mis**_** es una ópera. **_**Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance?The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of FRAAAAANCE!**_** Lo siento, estoy hablando sola. Es que me gustaría estar leyendo el Ladrillo de Victor Hugo en lugar de esta tontería.**

— Vale entonces supongo que tendré que ir —dije y entonces nos morreamos 1 rato y subí a mi habitación. **Pero resultó que Draco era un Camello de la muerte y me lanzó un Sectumsempra. Fin de la historia.**

B'loody Mary estaba allí.

—Hajimemashite gurl —dijo alegremente (abla Japonés y yo también. eso sijnifica 'q tal' en japonés) **Nonononono. Conozco a alguien que habla japonés a la perfección, y me ha dicho que eso significa "Hola, encantada de conocerte". En fin, atención a la siguiente frase. Es épica.**—. Por cierto Willow esa jodida pija ha sido expelida. ha suspedido todas sus klases y se a saltado mates. (na: RAVEN APESTAS! JODETE!)

—Le está bien a esa jodida zorra —reí enfadada.

Bueno de todos modos nos sentíamo muy deprimidazz. Bimos algunas película góficas como das niteMARE b4 xmas. **Ay, de acuerdo. Todas las peliculas de Tim Burton son góticas. Tú ganas.**

—A lo mejor Willow muere también —dije.

—Kawai —B'loody Mary sacudió la cabeza ergticamente letrgicmente **Mujer... Mujer... MUJER NO PUEDES USAR ESOS DOS ADVERBIOS JUNTOS. ELIGE UNO. **—. Oh sí tengo una confesión después de que la expulsaran la asesiné y después loopin lo hizo con ella porque es un nekfilo.

—Kawai —comnté con alegría . Hablamos en silencio duratne el resto d la peli. **:O ¡Ahora han desarrollado telepatía!**

—OH EH POR CIERTo, voy a un concierto con drako esta noche en Hogsmeade con mcr —dije —. Necesito llevar como la ropa más sexy EVA.

B'Loody Mary Asintió ENREGéticAMENtE. **¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS MUJER ES QUE SOLO CONOCES DOS ADVERBIOS?**

—Omfg vámonos de compras. **¿Debo señalar que eso suena a pija?**

— ¿En Hot Topic, verdad? —pregunté, sacando ya mi targeta espezial de Fidelidaz de Hot Topic.** Por cierto, he estado mirando el catálogo de Hot Topic y me parece de todo menos gófico.**

—No —levanté la cabeza.

— ¿QUÉ? —mi cabeza jiró. **Me imagino a Enoby con la cabeza de la niña del exorcista. O Hedwig. ¿No son unos animales fascinantes las lechuzas? ¡Dato curioso! ¡Giran tanto la cabeza porque no pueden mover los ojos! **No podía creerlo —. ¿B'Loody Mary ers 1 PIJA?

—¡NOOOO!NOOOO! —rió—. He encontrado algunas buenas tiendas góficas cerca de Hogwarts eso es todo. **¡Hogwarts no debería tener ese tipo de tiendas, Umbridge les habría prendido fuego!**

—Quién te ha hablado de ellas —pregunté segura de que sería Drako o Diábolo o Vampiro (ni me DIGAS ese nombre). **Se acostó con él hace nada. Yo ahí lo dejo.** O yo. **LOGIC NOT FOUND.**

—Dumblydore —dijo —. Deja que llame nuestras eskobas.

—¿OMFFG DUMBLYDORE? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Sí vi el mapa de Hogsmeade en su escritorio —Me explicó—. Venga, vámonos.

Íbamos a ir a algunas pocas tiendas punkgóficas ESPECIALMENTE para los conciertos en Hogsmeade. El vendedor estaba OMG MÁS BUENO QUE GERARD SOLO QUE NO PORQUE ES IMPOSIBLE **Llevo 5 minutos riéndome de esa frase. **y me dio unos pocos vestidos.

—Solo tenemos estos para los góficos de verdad.

—¿Los góficos de verdad? —B'Loody Mary y yo preguntamos. **¡Entonces no podéis comprarlos porque sois posers!**

—¡Sí no os creeríais cuántos posers hay en esta ciudad tío! Ayer loopin y snap intentaron comprar una funda de cámara gófica** Qué extrañamente especifico.** —sacudió la cabeza—. Ni siqiera savía que tuvieran cámara. **¿Y por qué no van a tenerla, hippie colgado?**

—¡OMFG NO BAN A ESPIARME OTRA VEZ! **Relaja. Han comprado una funda, no una cámara.** —grité, saliendo corriendo del probador con un vestio largo negro con montones de tul rojo saliendo y de corte muy bajo con una enorme raja.

—Oh satan mío tienes que comprarte esa ropa —Dijo el vendedor.

—Sí te queda muy sexy —dijo B'Loody Mary.

—Sabes qué te la voy a dar gratis porque te keda jenial. ¿Hey irás al concierto esta noche? —preguntó.

—Sí de hecho sí ***ejem* Con tu novio. *ejem* **—volví a mirarle—. Eh por cierto me llamo ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way ¿y tú?

—Tom Rid —dijo y se pasó una mano por el cabelloo teñido de negro **Tom Riddle es Voldemort, y su color de pelo natural es negro... ¡Ah, me duele la cabeza!**— tal vez te vea allí esta noche.

—¡Sí no lo creo porque voy allí con mi novio drako pervertido enfermo! —grité enfadada pero antes de que pudiera suplicarme que fuera con él, Hargrid voló en su escoba negra con aspecto preocupado.

—¡OMFG EBONDY TIENES K BOLBER AL CASTILLO AORA!


	17. Ombligo Longbottom

**En el capitulo anterior, Enoby estaba flirteando con un joven Voldemort cuando Hagrid le gritó que se corriera hacia el castillo. Ahora se dirige a un concierto de MCR en Hogsmeade. Estad avisados de que también ha destruido a Neville (uno de mis favoritos, ay...).**

* * *

Capítulo 17.

NA: E dixo k ya bale! si ers 1 pijo ntoncs on lo leas! **Si los pijos no leen esto... entonces Tara no lee su propia historia. Eso explica por qué está tan mal escrita.** pods saber si ers 1 pijo o no x el test n mi perfil. **Nah.** si no lo ers ntoncs molas. si lo eres ntoncs LAAAAAARRRGOOOOOO!** No quiero, esto es demasiado divertido.** Pd willo no es d berdad pija. Raven xfa az esto prometo k te debolbere l poster!

Tom Riddle nos dio algo de ropa i cosas gratis. **¡Definitivamente no es malvado! ¡No hay ninguna posibilidad de que sea, por ejemplo, un pedófilo o un mago tenebroso!** Dijo que nos alludaría con el makillaje si kería xk le gustaba muxo la moda i eso. (es bisezual). **¿Los heteros no entienden de moda? Eso es algo ofensivo. **Hargrid seguía disparándonos que nos corriéramos hacia Hogwarts. **Tengo que empezar a contar los orgasmos involuntarios.**

— ¿Qué cojones Hargrid? —grite enfadada —. Lárgate maldito bastardo.

Bueno de todos modos Willow se corrió. **(2)** Hargrid se fue enfadado.

— Ey zorra estás kawaii —dijo. **Enoby no puede estar mona. NO.**

—Sí pero no tan kawaii como tú —respondí con tristeza porque Willow es muy guapa y todo. **Cada vez que empiece a contar algo que me da igual, voy a ignorarla.** Llevaba una cosa corta de corset negro **¡El otro día en clase vendí mi alma judía por un caramelo de menta!** con lazo rojo sangre en él **Sabía bien.** y una falda egra roja sangre, **Decídete en el color de la falda.** medias de rejilla de cuero **¿Eing? ¿Rejilla de cuero?** y botas negras de tacón de aguja qe mostraban lo pálida qe estaba. **Mi gato se ha clavado una astilla.** Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito con grandes tetas y todo. Estaba lo suficientemente delgada para ser anoréxica. **(…) Ni siquiera voy a decir nada sobre eso.**

— ¿Asík bas al concierto kon Draco? —preguntó. **¿Qué concierto? ¿El que ya ha ido pero luego viajó en el tiempo?**

— Sip —dije alegremente.

—Yo voy con Diabolo **¿Ha dicho ya quién es Diabolo? No me suena. Ah, vale, sí. Es Ron. Le quitó el pelo rojo. :(** —rrespondió alegremente. Bueno de cualquier modo Draco y Diabolo se corrieron. **¡Ya van 3!** Los dos estaban muy guapos y sexys y se veía ke pensavan ke nosotras tamvién. **Están ciegos o colocados.** Diabolo llevaba una camiseta negra en la que ponía '666'. **Mi gato se llama Guantes. No, en serio.** Llevaba puestos montones de maquillaje igual ke Marylin Manson. **Una vez hice de Gavroche en una representación de Los Miserables.** Draco llevaba pantalones negros de cuero, **Es que no había chicos con voz blanca.** una camiseta negra gótica de GC **Me dijeron, "Te pones un sombrero, apagamos las luces y nadie se dará cuenta de que eres una chica". Fue una experiencia extraña.** y Vans negras que había sacado del Warped tower. **No sé qué es eso. Conozco el Warped tour, sin embargo.** B'loody Mart iba al koncierto cn Dracola. **Jajajaja. Dracola. Me estoy riendo tantísimo ahora mismo.** Dracola antes se llamaba Navel **Navel significa ombligo en inglés. Como si el pobre chico no tuviera bastante con que su apellido sea 'culogordo'. **pero resultó ke había sido secuestrado al nacer **QUÉ.** y su verdadera familia eran vampiros. **Esta historia me suena.** Se tiñeron1 en un accidente de coche. Navel se convirtió al satanismo y se volvió gótico. Estaba en Slitherin ahora. **¿Dónde está el sombrero cuando lo necesitas?** Llevaba una camiseta negra de Wurped, vaqueros negros y zapatos y pelo negro con mexaz rojas en él. Lo yamamos Dracula ahora. Bueno e cualquier modo todos fuimos al Mercy-Bens negro de Draco (lo pillas xk somos g´pfficos) **Que alguien me lo explique, no tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere.** que su padre Lucian le dió. **… ¿Lucian? Debe de ser el hermano gemelo de Lucius.** Hicimos maría, coca y crak. Draco y yo nos liamos. **¿Quién conduce? ¿Los fumados? ¿Neville? No sé qué es peor.** Nos reímos de esos estúpidos jodidos pijos. **Sigo sin entender qué le habrán hecho.** Pronto llegamos allí... Resollé.

¡Gerard era el tío + sexy del mundo! Etsaba todabía + guapo k en las fotos. Teníia el pelo nergo **Ya sé cómo es Joel madden. (EDITO: ¿He puesto Joel Madden? No, es Gerard Way, Gerard Way. Creo que se me está pegando algo de esta chica.)** y ojos azules perforadores. **Emm... Gerard no tiene ojos azules. Tiene unos ojos preciosos de color avellana, esos que son marrones pero dependiendo de la iluminación parecen verdes. Me encanta ese color. 333 Es el color que tiene mi ex. A mi me gustaría tener ese color. Mi madre los tiene así, pero yo no. :( Me estoy volviendo muy personal.** Estaba muy delgado y tenía una asombrosa voz étnica. **¿Exactamente como es una voz 'étnica'?** Bailamos Helena i otras kanciones. **¿Sólo conoces Helena?** De repete Gerard se kytó la careta. Lo mismo hicieron los otros membros. **Genial, ahora me los estoy imaginando dando un concierto disfrazados de cabezudos. Una vez, en Pilares, un grupo tocó en la Plaza del Pilar y, para hacer el payaso, se pusieron caretas en plan cabezudos. También había una vieja borracha en el público con una careta de la Pilara y haciendo el baile de Carlton Banks. Qué gran noche aquella.** Jadée. ¡No era Gerard en absoluto! **¡Me pregunto quién sería! ¡Qué intriga!** Era un pijo feo sin nariz y con los ojos rojos. ***se golpea la cabeza repetidamente contra el escritorio* **Todos salieron corriendo excepto Draco y yo. **Qué listos. **Draco y yo nos corrimos. **CHICOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ESTE NO ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA HACER ESO. **Era...¡Vlodemort y los Kamellos d la Moerte! **¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!**

— ¡Idiotas inútiles! **Estoy impresionada. Los insultos aquí son bastante originales. **—gritó con angustia—. Ebony, te dije que mataras a vampiro. Habéis fallado. Y ahora... ¡os mataré a vos y a Draco! **¡BIEEEEN! *comienza a bailar al ritmo de I'm Walking on Sunshine***

— ¡No no por favor! —rogamos con tristeza pero sacó su cuchillo.

De repente un viejo gótico boló en su escoba. Tenía pelo lago negro y un laaaaaarrrgoooooo pan negro. _**I stole a loaf of breadddd!**_ **No creo que mucha gente entienda esa referencia, pero me gusta ponerlas.**Yevaba una túnica negra ke deia 'avril lavigne' x detrás. Disparó un echizo y Vlodemort salió corriendo. Era... **Por favor, no. **DUMBLYDORE! **:(**

1Die (morir) / dye (teñir).

* * *

**Eyaculaciones involuntarias: 4.**

**Vale, ahora estoy 99% convencida de que es un troll. Es como que esto está escrito específicamente para provocar. Si no, hay que comprarle un diccionario ****_ipso facto_****.**

**La opinión del día.**

**Holy Shit ****5/31/13 . **

Oh dios mío. Qué estúpida eres. Por qué estás viva. Qué te hace pensar que esto podría pasar. Eres probablemente alguna estúpida, zorra, desesperada intento de gótica. Por favor nunca escribas nada en Internet otra vez. No hasta que tengas 13 años.


	18. Heste kapitulo hes jrasioso

Capítulo 18.

NA: E DIXO K YA BALE! si no ers un jodido pijo! colmilloz a raven x la alluda i todo. molas! i nu ers pija. grx x mi gersey! Pd la otra rzon x la k dumbeldor dce palabrts es xk ntnta sr gofik asik ai sta! **Si solo ls gofiks avlan mal asik ai sta!**

**Creo que voy a tener que empezar a traducir sus notas de autora. Madre mía, cada vez escribe peor. Traducción:**

**N/A: La gente se mete con mi fic, lo cual es comprensible ya que apesta. He dicho que dejen de hacerlo. Aparentemente, si no te gusta mi fic es porque eres un pijo. Gracias a Raven por ayudarme. ¡Molas! Y no eres pija. Gracias por devolverme el jersey. PD: la otra razón por la que Dumbledore dice palabrotas es porque está intentando ser gótico, así que ahí está por qué llevaba una túnica de Avril Lavigne en el capítulo anterior.**

Me levanté al día siguiente en mi ataúd. Salí de él y me puse raya de ojos negra, somvra de ojos negra, pintalabios rojo cama **? ¿Qué color es ese? Seré daltónica, pero creo que ese color no existe. y** un vestido de cuero negro de corte muy bajo y estaba todo rasgado y con flecos para que se me viera la un anillo en el ombligo en forma de calavera con diamantes negros y rojos dentro.

(La noche antes Draco y yo bolvimos a la escalavera (lo pillas por que soy gófica y me gusta Deth (la muerte)_**Killing is my business, and my business is goodddd!**_). Dumbeldore persiguió a Vlodemort. Volamos allí en nuetras escobas. La mía era negra y la cosa de escoba **¿la cola?** era rojo sangre. **Me da igual.** Tenía lazo por todo. Draco tenía una esoba negra de MCR. Volvimos a nuestras habitaciones e hicimos ya-sabes-qué con una canción de Linkin Park.) _**CRAWWWWLINNNNG INNN MY SKIIIINN, DRACO IS INSIDE MEEEE!**_

Bueno de cualquier modo bajé al Gran Comedor. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y las mesas también eran negras. **Dios mío.** Pero se beía que había cintura rosa debajo de la cinturra negra. **En serio, ¿cómo se puede ver una pintura opaca debajo de otra pintura opaca?** Y había pastores **… ¿pastores en el Gran Comedor? ¿Y las ovejas?** de bandas posers por todas partes, como Ashlee Simpson y los Backstreet Boys. **Pop, no poser. ¿Os acordáis de cuando los Backstreet Boys intentaron parecer góticos? ¿No? A lo mejor no pasó.**

— ¡WTF! —grité yéndome a sentar junto a B'loody Mary y Willow. B'loody Mary llevaba puesta una mini de cuero negro con una camiseta de Good Chraloote, medias de rejilla negra, y botas negras de tacón de aguja. Willow llevaba puesto un largo vestido gótico nergo con letras roo sangre que era llevaba lazos y llegaba hasta tus pantorrillas **¿Hasta **_**mis **_**pantorrillas? Jesucristo, qué vestido tan elaborado. Están en algún lugar de Escocia y sin embargo su vestido llega hasta Zaragoza. Asombroso.** y botas negras y medias de rejilla. Vampiro, Drácula y Draco se corrieron. **¡CHICOS! ¡ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN MASTICARSE EN PÚBLICO!** Empezamos a hablar de quién estaba más bueno, Mikey o Gerard Way o Billie Joe Armstrong. Los chicos se unieron porque eran bi. **Por supuesto que lo son.**

— Esos tíos está buenísimos —decía Navel al tiempo que un anciano gótico con una barba negra y todo se corrió **Ay por Dios, qué asco.** era el mismo que había perseguido a Vlodemort ayer. Tenía piel bronceada normal pero llevaba maquillaje blanco y había matado su pelo negro.

— … DUMBLEDORE?1? —todos resollamos.

— WTF? —grité enfadada. **Mi duda es, si realmente lo pronuncia W-T-F. **—. ¡Pensaba que solo llevaba eso para asustar a Volsemort!

— Hola a todos —dijo alegremente —. Como podéis ver he dado a la habitación un cambio radical. ¿Quié os parece?

Todo el mundo de la mesa de los posers en Gryiffinfoor empezó a aplaudir. **¿Hay una mesa de posers? ¿Y qué haces que no estás en ella? **Bueno nosotros los gótico solo nos miramos disfustados y sacudimos la cabeza. ¡No podíamos creer lo poser que era!1. **Lo mismo pienso de ti, Tara.**

— Xcierto podéis llamarme Albert **Jajaja Albert ay dios qué risa tía Felisa.**—LLAMÓ MIENTRAS SALÍAMOS **Psst, Tara, te has dejado el BLOQ MAYUS encendido. **a nuestras clases. **Eso está mejor.**

—¡Qué jodido poser! —gritó Draco enfadado mientras nosotros nosotros a Transformación. Ibamos de la mano. Vampiro parecía muy celoso. Pude ver que lloraba sangre de una manera gótica (lo pillas, way cmo Gerard) **Jajaja hes jrasioso NO.** pero no dije nada —. ¡Apuesto a que está teniendo una crisis de mediana edad! —gritó Willow.

Estaba jodidamente enfadada.


	19. Dumbledore tiene un bolso

Capítulo 19. nu stoi bn lo prometo

NA: xfa djad d insultr **¡No! ¡Este es un país libre! **si lo aces ers un pijo d merda i tienes zelos ok!11 **¿"Zelos" de qué? ¿De tu asombrosa inteligencia? **desde ahora boi a vorrar buestras mlas kriticas!111 xcierto evonyd una pobresangre asik ai!1 **Hmmm... así que una pobresangre... Entiendo... ¿Eso qué significa, que hay incesto en su familia?** grazz a raven xm la alluda!11

Todo el día nos sentamos _enfadadamente_ penesando en Dumbelldore. Estábamos jodidamente enfadados. **Pero... ¿por qué? Cacho desagradecida, ¡te salvó la vida!** Bueno, tenía una cosa por la que alegrarme- el concierto de MCR. Había sido _posponido_, así que podíamos ir todos. **¡Bien! ¡Otro concierto! ¿A que al final MCR se convierten en Volsemort y los Camellos de la Muerte?**

De cualquier modo, fui a la sala común tristemente para cortar clases. **Bueno, al menos corta las clases en lugar de sus propias venas. Supongo que es una mejora.** Draco estaba siendo todo secretivo. **¿... Sabe lo que significa secretar?**

Le pregunté qué le pasaba y se enfadó y empezó a llorar muy caliente y angustiados (no stn los chicoz bi y sensibles muy buenos). **Prefiero un chico que no se ponga a llorar sin motivo.**

—Nadie me entiende!1— gritó enfadado mientras su pelo negro le entraba en sus grandes ojos azules como Billie Joe en El Boulevard de los Sueños Rotos. **Billie Joe tiene los ojos avellana y el pelo corto y en punta en ese vídeo. Debería darte vergüenza que una persona a la que le gusta Green Day, pero que no es una gran fan, sepa más que tú.** Llevaba pnatalones anchos negros, una camiseta negra de MCR y una muerte (die) negra (lo pillas en lugar de corbata (tie) xk soi gófica) Yo llevaba un top de cuero nero de corte bajo con cadenas alrededor alrededor una mini de cuero negro, botas negras d tacón alto y una cosa en el ombligo con forma de cruz. Mi cabello staba levantado en un moño muy alto desarreglado como **la chula de Móstoles** Amy Lee en Gong Under. **¡Deja de compararte con Amy Lee! ¡Ella es una mujer hermosa y con talento y tú eres una payasa que pasa demasiado tiempo en internet.** (email si keres ver la foto) **Eh... no, gracias.**

—¿Acusarme? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?— gruñí. **¿Qué? ¿Acusarte de qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

—Perp-pero-pero— refunfuñó.

—¡Jodido cabrón!— Gemí.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que parece!— Gritó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Sabía lo que abía oído. **¿Que qué? **Corrí al baño enfadada, yorando. Draco aporreó la puerta. Me azoté y yoré mientras mi raya de ojos sangrienta caía por mis mejillas y hacía lágrimas guays en mi hez **No hay nada que pueda decir que sea mejor que eso. **como Benji en el vídeo de Girls and Bois **¡Eso no puede salir en un vídeo! ¡No podrían emitirlo!** (raven ese es nuestro video!). SAQUÉ UN CIGARRILLO Y EMPECÉ A fumar maría. **Lo dice como si fuera algo nuevo.**

De repente, Hargrid llegó. Se había aparecido **(lo cual no se puede hacer dentro de Hogwarts)**.

—¡Me has dado un puto susto!— **¿Por qué? ¿Porque hay un semigigante en tu habitación?** Grité enfadada soltando la maría. ¿Qué cojones cres que haces en la habitación de las tías? **¡Ha venido a a acabar contigo!**

Solo que no era solo Hargrid. ¡Alguien más estaba con él también! Por un segundo kise k fuera Tom Rid o quizás Draco pero era Dumblydore.

—Hey tengo que hacerte un pregunta— dijo, sacando su bolso negro intento de gófico—. **Dumbledore tiene un bolso. DUMBLEDORE TIENE UN BOLSO. ¿POR QUÉ TIENE DUMBLEDORE UN BOLSO¿** ¿Qué llevarás praa el concierto?

—¡Sabes quienes son MCR! —Jadeé. **Que alguien sea un poser no significa que sepa quienes son MCR. Hasta yo lo se.**

—No solo vi que había un concierto al k muchos góticoz y punkis iban. —Dijo—. De cualquier modo Draco tiene una sorpresa para ti.


End file.
